


time you made all the noise

by shirohyasha



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild D/s, Multi, PWP, wow this is dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirohyasha/pseuds/shirohyasha
Summary: Ren lets himself into a quiet apartment.He hangs his coat up, takes his shoes off, and has already considered just collapsing on the sofa when he hears Masato’s voice, quiet and soft, from the bedroom.





	time you made all the noise

**Author's Note:**

> this is super filthy wow

Ren lets himself into a quiet apartment.

He hangs his coat up, takes his shoes off, and has already considered just collapsing on the sofa when he hears Masato’s voice, quiet and soft, from the bedroom.

“Shh, shh,” he hears Masato croon. “You’re doing so well.”

Ren is immediately interested. He pads quietly to the bedroom and nudges open the door, where a dizzyingly arousing sight meets his eyes.

Masato is sat against the headboard, pillows everywhere, propping him up. Tokiya is sideways in his lap, arms around his neck and face buried into his shoulder, shuddering. Both of them are gloriously naked, long pale limbs tangled and prone on the bedsheets, a feast of smooth bare skin. Ren immediately wants to bite.

“I’m home,” he says, and Tokiya flinches and twists in Masato’s arms. Masato glances down at him, adoring and amused.

“Welcome back,” Masato says. It’s then that Ren’s eyes finally follow Masato’s arms to see his hand on Tokiya’s ass, fingers buried deep within him. Masato curls his hand a little and Tokiya yelps.

“Aren’t you going to greet Ren?” he asks, and Tokiya looks up at him, baleful.

Masato moves his hand again and Tokiya’s whole body shakes, and he gasps. “Ren,” he manages. “Ren, welcome home.”

Ren drops his shirt on the floor, has his belt undone before he even realises he’s doing it. Masato watches, amused, and Tokiya turns to watch him strip the rest of the way. Ren doesn’t usually mind putting on a show but he’s impatient here, coming home to _this._ He climbs onto the bed and crawls over to them, delighting in how his expression makes Tokiya squirm.

“Icchi,” he says. “Did you piss Masato off?”

He doesn’t give Tokiya a chance to answer, instead tipping his head and kissing him. Tokiya sighs into his mouth, sweet and helpless, and Ren can’t help but smile. Masato hums beneath them.

“He was restless,” Masato says. “I thought he needed distracting.”

He must move his fingers again, because Tokiya whimpers into Ren’s mouth. Ren pulls back to catch his chin and look at him. Tokiya’s face is flushed, his pupils blown, his lips swollen. He still manages to blush more under Ren’s scrutiny.

“He’s a mess,” he says, and leans in to kiss Masato. “How long have you been going at it?”

“You’re so unsympathetic,” Tokiya says into Ren’s chest. “Both of you are so cruel.”

Ren reaches down to pinch a nipple. It’s swollen, damp, and he bends down to bite it as Masato must have. Tokiya lets out a noise of pain.

“A while,” Masato answers, mild.

Ren leans over to bite at Tokiya’s other nipple. He lets out another cry of pain and tries to bury his face back into Masato’s neck, but Ren is awkwardly between them and he can’t reach.

Masato’s neck and shoulders are a mess of bitemarks, teeth-shaped indents that will heal by tomorrow and blood collecting under the surface of his pale, pale skin that won’t. Ren whistles.

“How long?” he asks. “Just from this?”

Masato smiles. “No,” he says, and reaches up a hand to catch one of Ren’s, guides it down. Tokiya’s opening is slick, wet, and Ren slides a finger in alongside Masato’s with no difficulty at all.

“Oh,” Ren says, even as Tokiya gasps and squirms. “Masato, you really are cruel.”

Tokiya is wet inside, damp with lube and come, and his entrance is swollen and hot. He must be sensitive. He must _hurt._

“Let me move,” Ren says, and slides out from where he’s half-between Tokiya and Masato. Tokiya immediately plasters himself back to Masato’s chest, burying his face back into the junction between neck and shoulder and gasping, whimpers hidden against Masato’s skin.

Ren straddles Masato’s legs behind Tokiya, puts his hands on Tokiya’s narrow flushed waist and lifts, gently, and rearranges them so Tokiya is knelt over Masato, one leg either side of his lap. Masato is hard too, and Ren reaches down to stroke him, once, before putting his hands back on Tokiya’s skin.

“So pretty,” Ren murmurs. “Both of you, so pretty like this.”

Masato threads his fingers through Tokiya’s hair and tugs, forcing him upright. He doesn’t let go, even with the fingers of his other hand buried deep inside Tokiya’s hole, and Ren can see him mouthing at Tokiya’s chest.

Ren looks around and finds the tube of lubricant, discarded on the pile of pillows. He leans in to grab it, and Tokiya shudders at the click of the cap.

“You’re insatiable,” he gasps out, to Masato. “You planned this.”

Masato laughs softly, the sound pretty. “Would you deny Ren his fun?”

Tokiya cries out instead of answering, because Ren has slid two fingers into his hole, wet with fresh lubricant and he scissors them, curls them around Masato’s own. Masato pulls on Tokiya’s hair and his head tilts back, so Ren can bite down on his throat where it’s exposed.

“Don’t pin this on me,” Ren murmurs. “You would have done this either way.”

Tokiya, fucked to exhaustion, whimpering in Masato’s lap as he refused to let him rest. Ren’s hips stutter, rutting against air. “How long?” he asks again.

“I’m not sure,” Masato says. His eyes are huge, his face hungry. “Does it matter? He’s like this regardless.”

“Ages,” Tokiya says. “Felt like forever.”

His voice is wrecked, ruined, he’s going to be hoarse tomorrow and Ren is struck with the urge to hear him scream. He spreads his fingers, runs his thumb over the puffy red rim.

“He’s so cruel, isn’t he, Icchi?” Ren whispers into his neck. “Shh, shh, you’re so good.”

“ _You’re_ cruel,” Tokiya says. His dick betrays him, swollen against Masato’s stomach, and Ren slides a hand between the two of them and takes it in hand. Tokiya groans. “Both of you, fuck, Ren, please.”

Ren ignores him, or pretends to. “You didn’t use a condom?” he asks, directing it at Masato.

“I wanted to make a mess of him,” Masato says. His eyes are dark, almost violent in their desire. He’s pinned beneath the two of them but Ren’s breath catches anyway, something like fear thrilling through him. “We’re all clean.”

They are. They are and they’ve always used condoms for convenience, because it’s easier to clean up afterwards, but suddenly the thought of leaving Tokiya dripping and messy is the most arousing one in the world.

“Fuck, Masato,” Ren breathes. “You’re nasty.”

Tokiya squirms between them, grinding down on their fingers. The sound it makes is lewd and wet, filthy, and Ren _wants_ with such a sudden intensity that he can’t catch his breath.

“Will one of you just fuck me already,” he gasps out. “Please. _Please._ ”

“Oh, keep begging Icchi,” Ren says. “You’re so needy.”

Masato laughs at them both. “Shall I leave you to it?” he asks, sounding the most unaffected of the three. “I’ve already had a turn.”

“We could share,” Ren blurts, and Tokiya straight-up moans, shaking.

“I don’t care,” he says. “I don’t care, one of you, both of you, fuck, please.”

Masato reaches up and tilts Tokiya’s face down to look at him. “Are you sure?” he asks. “We’ve never done that.”

“I know,” Tokiya says, managing to sound put-upon even with his voice wrecked. “I would remember.”

Ren spreads his fingers again and pushes a third one in. Masato smiles at him over Tokiya’s shoulder. “He’s not going to last,” he warns.

“Neither am I,” Ren says. “I want to come home to this every day, Masato.”

“No way,” Tokiya moans. “No, I’m not gonna walk for a week, Ren, hurry up!”

He shouts the last part as Masato pushes another finger into him and he writhes, trapped between them. He’s beautiful. He’s helpless.

Ren grips his hips and Masato reaches down to wrap a hand around his own cock, and Ren lowers Tokiya onto him as slowly as he can. Tokiya sighs, voice breaking as he sinks down, and Masato smiles at him, reaches up to stroke his face.

“You’ve been doing so well,” he praises. “Shh, shh. We’ll take care of you.”

“You’re both so mean,” Tokiya says, and Ren leans in, presses his chest to Tokiya’s back and slides into him. Tokiya whimpers. Ren can feel Masato’s cock against his own, Tokiya shaking between them, trying to relax.

“You okay?” Ren asks. He kisses up Tokiya’s neck, nips at his earlobe, mouths at his jaw.

“It’s a lot,” Tokiya gasps. “Give me a minute.”

“As long as you need,” Masato says, and leans in to kiss at the other side of Tokiya’s neck. Tokiya arches, shuddering between them, confused about who to lean into and Ren aches to just move, to fuck him until all three of them are sated and Tokiya is screaming, but he waits.

Tokiya calms between them, shudders subsiding, and he shifts a little on them. Ren sinks his teeth into Tokiya’s shoulder and groans.

“Come on, Icchi,” he says. “You’re alright.”

Tokiya rolls his hips and sighs, eyes rolling back in his head, and Ren digs his fingers in to the meat of his hips and pulls out, slow. Masato inhales sharply and everything blurs. Tokiya is so hot, so wet and tight and helpless between them and he can feel Masato’s cock sliding past his own as he moves.

“Not gonna last,” Tokiya manages.

“Hush,” Masato says. “You’ve been holding on for so long.”

“Whose fault is that, you bully?” Tokiya chokes, and Masato laughs into his shoulder.

“Come now, Icchi,” Ren says, and wraps a hand lightly around his cock. “You’re enjoying yourself here.”

Tokiya rocks into Ren’s hand, groaning, and Masato and Ren let out twin gasps at his motion.

“Faster,” Masato orders, and reaches up to tangle his hand in Ren’s hair. “Ren, faster.”

“Okay, Icchi?” Ren asks, and Masato pulls hard.

“Move,” he says.

“Fine,” Tokiya gasps. “I’m fine, best do as you’re told.”

Ren laughs, breathless, and obeys. He fucks into Tokiya, the movement grinding Masato’s cock against his own and Tokiya throws his head back onto Ren’s shoulder and wails. Masato reaches up his other hand and takes a fistful of Tokiya’s hair, pulls back to expose the long line of his throat and leans in to bite. Tokiya grabs for him with one hand, reaches the other back to grab at Ren’s head, ends up clutching at Masato’s hand in his hair.

“Yes,” Tokiya moans. “More, more, please.”

There are tears on his face, streaking down his flushed cheeks and Masato is watching him, watching them both, hunger warring with delight on his face and Tokiya shakes apart between them.

“Insatiable,” Ren agrees, and nips at Masato’s fingers in Tokiya’s hair before pressing his lips to Tokiya’s jaw.

“Enjoying what’s mine,” Masato counters, and lets go of Ren’s hair to grasp Tokiya’s cock. “Tokiya. You’ve done so well.”

He strokes, hand firm, and Tokiya clenches down hard enough to hurt and comes with a shuddering cry. He all but collapses, burying himself in Masato’s neck and Masato loosens his grip on his hair to a comforting stroke. He doesn’t let go of Tokiya’s cock, strokes him through it and then just lets it rest in his hand.

“Icchi, Icchi, you look so good,” Ren manages.

“Hurry,” Masato says, and pets Tokiya even as Ren continues to fuck them both. “Ren, hurry.”

“Not so cruel after all, Masato,” Ren gasps, and then he’s coming, he’s coming inside Tokiya, hot and slick and wet and Masato moans beneath him at the feeling.

“C’mon, Masa,” Ren manages, hips jerking and shaky, but still moving. The noises are obscene, wet sliding and slapping skin and bitten-back moans.

Tokiya pulls away from Masato’s chest, and Ren can’t see his face but he can hear his hitched breaths, rough and catching.

“Masato,” he breathes. “I can’t take any more.”

Masato comes and Ren feels it, wet heat spreading down his cock and it’s bizarre, dizzyingly so, and if Ren wasn’t aching and wrung-out he’d probably get aroused at the feeling and the _sight_ , Masato shaking and panting beneath them both, Tokiya collapsed on his chest. The pillows they’d been leaning on have all been pummelled out of shape so the three of them are almost horizontal. They’re beautiful. Ren wants to stare forever.

“Gonna pull out now, Icchi,” Ren says into the near-quiet. Tokiya makes a small noise and Ren slowly pulls himself out. He leans back to look, and almost loses his breath at the sight – Tokiya’s hole is red and swollen and slick, come and lube shining between his thighs and Masato’s cock still inside him. Ren sits back further to stare at them some more, caring not at all that he’s sticky and in the aftermath, the sweat on his skin is cold.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Tokiya mumbles. Ren puts a hand on his ankle.

“Don’t you dare,” Masato says, and pushes Tokiya upright so he can sit himself up.

“Don’t move on my account,” Ren says. “Stay like that as long as you want. Really.”

Even as he speaks he moves his hands to Tokiya’s waist, lifting him carefully. Masato’s cock slips out of him, softening already, and Ren puts a hand between Tokiya’s thighs and presses two fingers to the swollen, heated skin there.

“Jinguji, I will throw you out of this bed,” Tokiya manages, squirming.

“I’m just checking,” Ren says placidly. He doesn’t draw his hand back immediately, but doesn’t press further forward either, and Tokiya relaxes after a moment.

“No tearing,” Masato says. Tokiya shudders, the disgusted kind.

“None,” he agrees. Ren hums, and draws his hand back. His fingers come away wet. He rolls himself onto the pillows beside Masato, taking Tokiya with him, and settles.

Masato glares at him, hazily. “Shower,” he says.

“I’m gross,” Tokiya mumbles.

Ren noses into his hair and sighs after a moment. “Compromise,” he mumbles, and rolls Tokiya onto Masato. “Here.”

Tokiya latches onto Masato and Ren takes a moment to just look at them. Masato curls his fingers into Tokiya’s hair and smiles up at him, soft.

“Hurry,” he says, words barely a sigh.

Ren returns with a damp cloth quickly enough, after wiping himself down. Tokiya parts his legs easily and Ren is as gentle as he can be, but Tokiya is a mess and makes the most pathetic little sound when Ren slides a finger into him.

“Shh,” Masato soothes. “Shh, it’ll be over soon.”

Tokiya squirms in Masato’s arms, not trying to escape but unable to hold himself still. Masato is implacable, hushing him as Ren cleans him as best he can.

“Say, Icchi,” Ren asks, and Tokiya forces himself still. “How much does it hurt?”

“It doesn’t exactly hurt,” Tokiya says. His voice is scratchy, raw, and if Ren’s not careful it might stir something in him. “It’s just too much.”

“I see,” Ren says, and swipes his fingers through the mess between his thighs.

He leans in, presses his lips gently to the juncture between thigh and ass, soft enough that Tokiya slumps rather than tenses. Tokiya’s skin is soft here, easy to bruise but Ren doesn’t bite, no matter how much he wants to. Masato runs his hand up and down Tokiya’s back, lifts his head to look at Ren.

Ren winks at him, almost reflexively, and leans in to press his tongue into Tokiya. He tastes bitter, familiar; Ren has done this often enough that he knows exactly what he needs to do to work Tokiya up again. It would be easy. Tokiya would scream.

“Ren,” Masato warns. “He’s had enough.”

Tokiya is shaking, whimpering, a trusting wreck. He’d let Ren take him apart again if Ren thought he could take it and Ren wants to, Ren wants to ruin him.

“Nearly done,” Ren says. “We really made a mess.”

“You need to eat me out to clean me?” Tokiya asks, dry even with his ruined voice.

“I don’t need to,” Ren says. “But this way is more fun. Admit it.”

He pulls back to see Masato petting through Tokiya’s hair. “Your mouth gets dirty when you’re exhausted,” Masato says. “It’s not unappealing.”

Ren tosses the cloth towards the bin and curls up beside Masato, dragging the sheets up with him.

“Ren,” Masato says. “Ren, I need you to go and brush your teeth right now.”

“Seconded,” Tokiya says immediately.

Ren sighs loudly and rolls out from underneath them so they go crashing into the mattress. “That’s it. I’m going in the middle.”

“If it means you’ll brush your teeth, fine,” Tokiya agrees, and sprawls himself across Masato to look up at Ren from underneath his eyelashes. “Hurry back.”

“You’re the ones throwing me out of bed,” Ren mutters. Masato’s hands have gone to Tokiya’s hair again, stroking and tugging, and Ren leans in to pull hard on Masato’s own hair before he goes. Masato just smiles at him, serene, which is how Ren knows he’ll be paying for that.

He brushes his teeth and brings Tokiya a glass of water, for his ruined throat. Tokiya sits on the edge of the bed and drinks it while Ren and Masato curl around each other, and once he’s done Ren drags him into the pile.

“Anything else?” Ren asks. “Because I’m going to sleep otherwise.”

“One more,” Masato says, and reaches up to kiss him. “Wasn’t going to kiss you if you hadn’t brushed your teeth.”

“Me too,” Tokiya grumbles, and Masato kisses him too.

Ren leans back and kisses Tokiya, and then, finally, he’s allowed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> why are there so few fics of tokiya getting wrecked. what vibes are y'all getting off of him if not 'incredibly thirsty and desperate to be messed up'. bitch wants to get fuuuucked.


End file.
